


Heroes of the Tube [Indefinite Hiatus]

by TheMoreYouSew



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Choose Your Own Adventure, Computer Universe, Corruption, Fighting, Gen, Mirror Universe, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Parallel Universes, Swearing, YouTube, how else do I tag this, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoreYouSew/pseuds/TheMoreYouSew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little Choose Your Own Adventure fic based mostly on Jack and Mark. (No septiplier, though, sorry. Maybe if you squint.)</p><p>Dark sides are all fine and dandy until they spiral out of control and become their own being. It's even worse when their first free thought is that they want to destroy you just for fun. Mark and Jack don't think they have this problem until both of their generators short out one night, and they get sucked into a parallel world.  Join them and their friends as they go on a quest to save this world, and their own.</p><p>No longer updating. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Archiloquy

**Author's Note:**

> A little prologue first before the real story starts!

######  **archiloquy** _n._ the first part of a speech; a prosaic introduction; the highlight of a sermon, lecture, or other form of address.

It's common knowledge that shadows can't exist without the absence of light

Sources of light only appear illuminated when surrounded by darkness, strong enough to deflect shade even at their weakest hour

Likewise, there is no good without evil

No purity without corruption

Balance is needed

Balance is _vital_

**But what would happen if every light was extinguished?**

**Would darkness reign?**

**Would it be destroyed?**

**_Would you like to find out?_ **

There are many forgotten doors one can enter

Doors that lead to unexplained places, irregular places, places of skewed reality

They are easy to enter once found, hard to navigate, and almost impossible to exit

**The doors are disappearing**

**Breaking**

**Your help is needed**

Before the doors become shrouded and lost completely

You must fight back against the darkness

Purify the corrupted souls

Reset the balance

And return home alive

We will be by your side

Now, go

Choose your light

_Shine_

**Choose your character: _jacksepticeye_ or _Markiplier_**


	2. JACKSEPTICEYE Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first perspective! Mark's will be posted later.

**Player Select: jacksepticeye**

#  **PAGE 1**

"No, Jack, what the FUCK?!"

The Skype call flooded with laughter as Mark's character fell off the side of the screen. He screeched in protest. Jack bounced up and down giddily. Even without the facecam, he could just imagine the look of surprise and horror on his friend's face.

"Man, fuck you and your booby traps." Mark said, laughing along with the others. 

"Get good, Mark!" Wade grinned as his character crossed the finish line right behind Jack's. 

Mark and Bob chimed in unison, "Shut up, Wade!" More laughter followed. 

"Whoa," Mark's voice suddenly cut through, not sounding amused at all, "what the hell?"

"The level hasn't even started yet," Bob said, "Don't tell me you died already."

"No, it's the lights in my house. I think the power just surged or something. Everything's off but my comp--" Static drowned him out. His voice came in broken fragments, ending in the loud beeping of him being removed from the Skype call. 

"Well, that was weird." It was Wade who spoke, "Okay, uh, Mark just texted me and said he's having computer problems, but we can continue the video without him." 

The next level began. "You think his footage got deleted?" Bob asked, sounding halfhearted. He was hardly moving his character. Jack shrugged, "Maybe. My computer does that sometimes. Oh, oh no. Shite." The lights were flickering. 

"Jack?"

"Gimme a second," Jack leaned over to check the outlet that powered his desk light. It was still firmly plugged in. His overhead light flickered again, staying off for a few seconds longer this time. His computer, however, stay perfectly lit.

"What was that?" Jack turned around at Wade's voice. 

"What?"

"You said something."

"No I didn't." Jack checked his audio readings. The line was flat all up until when Wade spoke. "This thing would've picked me up if I did."

"I heard it," said Bob, "You like, mumbled or something. Are your lights okay? We should get back to the game."

He was right. The lights were doing alright, anyways. The generator was probably just being weird. Jack moved back to his desk. "Yeah, we can edit this out. Sorry, guys."

...

"Hey, guys?"

The audio spiked as if people were talking, but Jack couldn't hear anything. "Hellooo?"

" _Hi there._ "

"JESUS FUCK!" Jack threw himself away from his computer. "Who said that?!"

Behind him, his door clicked. Locked. "Singe? Is that you?" He called, hoping she was just pranking him. "Okay, Signe, you got me! Open the door, please!" 

His phone buzzed on his desk. Jack snatched it away as though his computer might attack him if he lingered too long. He stood right in the middle of the room as he checked his texts, not wanting to be too particularly close to anything.

**MEMELORD777:** Jack?

**MEMELORD777:** You okay?

**MEMELORD777:** Your Skype cut out.

Jack turned to check. His Skype was still running fine.

**MEMELORD777:** Mark isn't answering his phone anymore. 

**MEMELORD777:** I don't want to be a bother, but Bob and I are getting worried.

Jack texted back, mumbling the words as he typed them. "I'm fine. Sorry about all this. Technical difficulties, el-oh-el, no need to worry."

" _No need to worry._ " Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. His heartbeat went right to his ears as he spun around, looking for the source of the voice. The power cut out with an audible _bzzzt!_

"Aw, _shit!_ " Jack groaned. "Signe, where did we put the torches?" He tried to open the door, stopping when the knob didn't turn. Right. It was locked.

His phone buzzed again, reminding him that he had forgotten to hit 'send' on his text to Wade.

**WIISHU:** Traffic is super bad! Probably won't be home for another half hour!

A chill went down Jack's spine. If she wasn't home, then what the hell was messing with him?

He heard tapping against glass. Someone at his window? The sun shining through provided some light for him, despite the clouds. His computer had flickered off when the lights went out, but he was a bit too preoccupied to be upset about lost footage.

A glint caught his eye as the tapping continued. Jack turned again, wondering how he could've missed anything in his small recording room. A full length mirror leaned against one of the shelves that held his various game memorabilia. He didn't remember putting it there.

Jack approached it. In the dim light, he could see his darkened reflection. "Dashingly handsome as always." He winked, trying to remain lighthearted even though he was scared out of his mind. His phone buzzed.

**MARKIMOO:** Go.

What?

**MARKIMOO:** GO.

A hand pushed Jack from behind. He flailed his arms and fell forward, closing his eyes tight as he went crashing right into the mirror.

And then he kept falling.

And falling.

And

falling.

He opened his eyes.

"Jack? Is that you?"

#  **CONTINUE TO PAGE 2**


	3. JACKSEPTICEYE Page 2

**Player Select: jacksepticeye**

#  **PAGE 2**

"Matthias?" Jack looked up to see the man staring down at him. 

"How did you get in my house?" Matthias asked Jack, who was sprawled on the floor like a ragdoll.

"Uh..." Jack tenderly picked himself off the ground, expecting there to be glass in his palms from the mirror. "Sorry? Where am I?"

"My house. In America. How did you get here? Did Amanda let you in?" Matthias looked more concerned and confused than angry. He had a camcorder in his hand. _Shit,_ Jack thought, _I probably just interrupted his recording._

"I-I don't know? I thought I was in my recording room." Jack patted his pockets down, looking for his phone. He had probably accidentally thrown it when he fell. He turned in a small circle to see if it was on the floor, but all he saw out of the ordinary was a box just lying on the carpet, unopened. "What's that?"

"The box? Google IRL. I just got it." Matthias said with a proud smile.

"...Like... Your video?" Jack asked slowly.

"My what?"

"Is Mark here?"

"Who?"

Jack shifted away from him. "I... you know, Matthias, I'm... really sorry for busting in like this. I think I should be going, though."

"Jack." Matthias's voice made Jack's blood run cold. " _No need to worry_."

 _Fucking run._ said a voice in the back of Jack's mind. His feet remained planted on the floor.

"Just give me admin controls, and I'll take care of everything." Matthias said, taking a step forward.

"Matthias, you're bein' creepy. Cut it out, please!" Jack managed to take another step away.

Matthias continued advancing. Jack found himself backed into a wall before long, and he lifted his arms above his head in defense.

"Google IRL, stop!" Jack and Matthias both looked over to see... Matthias... He stood in the doorway, holding a crowbar. His Team Edge shirt was tattered slightly at the hems. "Run, Jack!"

"What?!" Jack shouted. The Matthias that stood in front of him quickly darkened, until it was just a silhouetted shadow in the middle of the kitchen. When he returned to "normal", he wasn't Matthias anymore. He was Mark, the version of Mark he had seen fans refer to as 'Googleiplier'. It was actually unsurprising in hindsight. Jack would later berate himself for not seeing that coming.

"Hello." Googleiplier said with a dark grin. Jack sidestepped and bolted out of his range, closer to Matthias.

"Do you know what the fuck is going on?" Jack asked him.

"Not entirely." Matthias replied. He held the crowbar like a bat, watching Googleiplier.

"Admin controls, please!" Jack hated that it was Mark's voice. Googleiplier vaulted over the kitchen counter towards them, and Matthias let out what Jack could only describe as a war cry, rushing forward. Jack turned away. He heard Matthias tell him to run, and finally, he listened.

Jack pushed off the ground, flying by the duo and nearly hitting the wall as he rounded the corner. He stole a glance back, and saw Googleiplier on the ground, heavy black smoke pouring from him as Matthias brought down the crowbar again and again. The front door was in his sight. He reached for it, bracing himself in case it was locked. "Shoulder power," he whispered to himself, "C'mon, just like Jack Joyce!"

The door flew open when he hit it. Jack immediately found himself clotheslined by a thin, wooden pole. He gagged as he fell on his back, holding his throat. "Jack!"

"Jesus, Felix! D'you think he's hurt?"

"Hhhholy fuck..." Jack wheezed. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up. Felix stood above him, and Marzia was a foot or two away. Both of them looked concerned. Felix grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Felix, what are _you_ doing here? Wait..." Jack stopped to size him up, remembering what happened with Matthias.

Felix, if it was really Felix, looked exactly how Jack remembered, blond hair and scruffy bear and all. He was holding a wooden staff that was nearly as big as he was, topped with a mystical-looking orb surrounded by metal and clear crystals. Jack deducted that the staff was what had caught him in the throat. "Are you really Felix?"

"I am, I promise." Felix handed the staff to Marzia, who held it close to her side. It seemed to fit her better. "You probably don't trust me, especially if you've run into the same shit we have, but look." He pulled his sleeve up over his shoulder. His upper arm was wrapped in a bandage, stained with blood. "Blood, see? No smoke."

Jack only stared. He thought back to Mark-- _Googleiplier_ \-- in Matthias's house, and how smoke had been billowing out of him.

"Hey, I'd love to explain, but I don't actually know what's happening. We should go. There's someone you need to meet who I think can help." Felix looked at Marzia, who nodded and turned her back to the house, adjusting her grip on the staff. "And sorry for hitting you in the neck. I meant to get your chest, but you're always shorter than I think you are."

"Oh, ha ha ha, aren't you funny?" Jack punched his good shoulder playfully. "We're trapped in a weirdass movie and you're still making quips about my height."

"Well, Mark's not here, so I gotta have someone to pick on about being short." Felix grinned. It made Jack feel a bit better. The situation couldn't be _too_ serious. "Here, let me show you this."

Felix kneeled on the ground and motioned for Jack to do the same. Jack did, and Felix felt around the grass for something. "Okay," he said when he found it, "This is gonna be weird. But trust me." He took a breath, glanced at Jack, and then stuck his head through the ground.

Jack yelped and scrambled back. The ground around Felix's head rippled like a pond. After a moment, Jack pulled himself up next to the blond and followed suit. He held his breath and closed his eyes as he pressed his head to the ground, worrying it might actually be like water and suffocate him. The ground was surprisingly easy to go through. Jack realized why Felix had stopped him.

He opened his eyes to see a void, dotted with far-away lights. It was like looking up into the night sky, only the sky was engulfing him entirely. Felix's head next to him looked like it was on a green screen. There was no depth to the canvas before them, no sound. Jack said something but heard nothing. For a moment, he lost most of his senses; he couldn't feel his legs or hands on the ground, his sense of direction was dulled. It was like being in space; no up and no down.

Felix disappeared, and Jack took that as his cue to bring his head back up. It felt and sounded like water rushing by his ears. He clutched the grass in his hands, taking a moment to feel the world again.

"What is that?" Jack breathed. Felix grinned at him, obviously far more used to that rush than he was.

"I'm not sure, but it's fuckin' sweet, bro. Scary as all hell, too. Marzia and I nearly fell in when we got here." Marzia nodded in agreement. She was circling her staff slowly in the false ground, creating large ripples. "We don't know how well gravity works in there. Marzia volunteered to jump in completely, and I held her hand so she wouldn't float off or something."

"It was weird," Marzia said, "like, I thought it would feel like being underwater, but it didn't. The entrance is the weirdest part. When I was in there, I put my arm past Felix's, like where it should have come back out of the ground. It didn't. It just... went past him. I don't know how to explain it exactly. But it told us that if we weren't holding onto something when we went in, we probably wouldn't ever come back out."

"Fuckin' freaky..." Jack mumbled, "So how do we get out of here? I'm kind of supposed to be running away from whatever was going on in there." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Matthias's house.

"That's where this comes in!" Marzia twirled the staff in her hands with a grin. It clipped through the ground next to her feet, and Jack worried about how close she was standing to the edge. She pointed at the false ground where she had been dragging the staff in circles. The ripples were held in place like messed-up fabric. "Ready? Everybody on!"

Felix went first, jumping onto the crumpled ground. He helped Marzia across the gap as well, then extended his hand to Jack. Jack hesitated. The ground there supported Felix and Marzia as if it were real, but he had his doubts. Reluctantly, Jack offered his hand out, and Felix gripped his wrist and pulled him aboard.

The ground swayed when Jack landed on it. It felt like a couch cushion under his feet, way too foamy to pass as a real yard. "Close your eyes, and don't open them til I say so." Marzia instructed. Jack glanced at Felix, who already had his eyes shut, before closing his own.

It took a few moments before he felt anything. He was about to ask Marzia if something was actually going to happen, but he silenced himself when lights started to flicker behind his eyelids. Wind rushed up around him soundlessly, buffeting his hair and jacket, and for a moment he thought he might've been falling if he hadn't remained weighted on the ground. Slowly, sounds began to fill his ears. New sounds.

Like rattling, creaky metal.

And the ground shaking beneath him.

#  **CONTINUE TO PAGE 3**


	4. JACKSEPTICEYE Page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters WILL get longer as this goes on, I promise.

**Player Select: jacksepticeye**

#  **PAGE 3**

"You're good now. Open." Marzia's voice sounded over the metallic grating. Jack opened his eyes slowly. He was in an old-fashioned elevator that was slowly clanking its way down. Light came in short breaks through the gaps in the wall.

"Did you teleport us?" Jack asked. He was nearly ready to believe anything at this point. He really just wanted to go back home.

"In a way. I shifted the space around us." Marzia leaned heavily against Felix, looking exhausted, "It's thin here, wherever 'here' is. This thing," she tapped the staff on the ground, "can control it. And don't worry about falling through the floor in this place. Everything is more stable in the center."

"The center? Like, with a capital 'c', or just... a center?"

Marzia shrugged. "We were just told it was the center."

"Who told you?"

The elevator whined to a halt, jerking hard enough to almost throw Jack off his feet. The gated door rolled open to reveal a well-lit hallway.

Felix started moving out. "Don't worry, bro. Not too much longer, and you'll be able to get the answer to any question you have." Marzia waited until Jack left the elevator before following close behind Felix.

The elevator raised itself back up once everyone was off. Jack watched as it creaked away.

Luckily, Felix only led them a short distance before the hall ended at a door. He threw a grin over his shoulder at Jack and Marzia as he twisted the handle and pulled the heavy door open.

"Pewds!" A British voice exclaimed. The door was thrown all the way open, revealing the MangaMinx herself, "You made it! Oh, and you brought Jack!" She looked over her shoulder at the Irishman, who waved in return.

"Oh, man, you're never gonna believe who we found!" Minx stepped to the side so they could enter the room. It was filled with various crates, like a warehouse, and neat little row of seven hinged chests, one of which was already open. Sitting on boxes in a small circle was Bob and Wade, who both looked ecstatic to see Jack. A few feet behind them was Mark.

Jack ran to greet the guys. He found some comfort in the fact that they were there; maybe he could figure out what happened back during the Skype call. "Mark!" He exclaimed after a quick bro hug, "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"What happened to _me_?" Mark gesticulated wildly. "Man, what happened to _you_? My power goes out for five minutes, Chica locks me in my recording room, and I find these two nerds," he indicated to Wade and Bob with his thumb, "trapped in some weird ass house with invisible walls up everywhere. They told me you were spouting weird shit into the mic before your Skype cut out."

"What the fuck?" Jack looked incredulously to Wade and Bob, who both nodded in affirmation, "My power went out, too! My Skype wasn't even up when things started getting spooky! Do you guys know where we are?"

All three of them shook their heads. "Minx, Marzia, and Felix have been here the longest, I think." Mark said, "I stumbled across Wade and Bob. Wade glitched through a wall-- literally, halfway through a fucking wall. Then Minx actually found them at almost the same time."

"How'd you get to the elevator without Marzia's staff?" Jack asked. The boys exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, Minx just had us jump into a box. We appeared in those right there," Bob pointed at the crates they had been sitting on. "Something about space being thin. It was weird. I don't remember."

"That sounds like what Marzia told me." Jack said, turning to look back at the couple. Marzia was talking to Minx with Felix. She looked nervous.

"Did they tell you why we're here?" Mark asked. Jack shook his head and frowned, and Mark sighed. "Minx didn't tell us, either. We're waiting for someone, I think. She was super vague."

"Hey!" Felix's voice drew their attention. He, Marzia, and Minx stood by a particularly large box, waving the boys over, "Ready for some exposition, bros?"

Jack went over to them, followed by Mark, Wade, and Bob. "This is gonna be super weird probably, but I promise, she knows all the shit that's going on."

"She?" Bob looked down at the box.

Felix nudged the box with his toe. "Hey, buddy? All seven of us are here. Can you explain stuff now?"

Nothing happened. Mark glanced sideways at Felix. "Just wait for it, bro." He assured him, then he tapped the box harder. "Buddy, you're making me look bad here. I know you're still in there."

"Ugh, fine!" Everyone but Felix, Marzia, and Minx leapt away from the box in surprise as it spoke. "I was just gonna wait until you got my name right!" The box began shining with light, until it was too bright to look at directly. The silhouette of the box shaped itself in a manner that reminded Jack eerily of Googleiplier and Matthias. When the light faded, a young woman in all black clothing stood where the box once was. She had a cheery disposition, her wide smile making the corners of her kohl-lined eyes crinkle slightly.

"Oh, fuckin' hell." Mark muttered to himself.

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed, "My name is Boxxy, and I'll be your tour guide!"

"She's, like, twelve." Jack heard Bob whisper.

"First thing's first!" Boxxy hit her hand with her fist in a very matter-of-fact way. "You guys are in trouble. Big trouble. Like, _huge_ trouble. Two of your dorks let your parallels get out of control." She looked pointedly around at everyone. "And that's _super bad_. This is usually frowned upon, but you're gonna have to kill them."

"Whoa, wait, I'm not killing anyone!" Wade exclaimed, horrified. Boxxy made a _pshh_ sound and waved her hand dismissively at him.

"You'll be fine. They aren't technically 'real people'. Just like this isn't a 'real world'." She put finger quotes around her words. "Your only problem is that they're going to look like your friends. Two of you guys." Boxxy pointed at all of them again. Jack almost couldn’t take her seriously with how childish and high-pitched her voice was. “Oh, wait… Hm… We’re missing someone.”

“Uh, no we aren’t,” Minx said as she crossed her arms. “You said seven. We have all seven”

“No, no no no no. Not you. _I’m_ missing someone.” Boxxy looked around herself, but found nothing that she deemed important. “He’ll show up eventually, I guess… He better. I can’t do this _all_ by myself. Welp, looks like I might have to for a little bit. Alright, anyways, so where was I?”

Jack answered her, “Uh, we’re all fucked, and it's two of our faults.”

Boxxy perked up, “Oh, yeah! You’re gonna be trapped here-- not in this room, but in this reality-- until you can defeat the parallels. They reeeally do not like you guys. Don’t like anyone else, either. You know how many other people are here that don’t belong?”

“Ken.” Mark stated.

“Matthias.” Jack said at the same time. They both shot each other a look.

“Lots of them.” Boxxy continued. “I wanna guess like, a hundred.”

“Are they all YouTubers?” Felix asked. Boxxy tilted her head at him, thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. “Okay, so why are you not freaked out about being here? You’re a YouTuber, too, technically.”

She grinned wide at him, “Used to be. I don't count anymore, so they don't want me. I’m only here because you guys are here. I don’t really exist. You were confused, you needed a guide, so you inadvertently brought me into existence. The real me, you know, Catie? She’s fine. She’s back in your world, where she belongs.”

“Reminds me of Fran Bow.” Jack thought out loud. “Can we do it again? Bring other things into existence?”

“Sure you can,” said Boxxy, “As long as they already exist somewhere else. There’s a super thin line between actually bringing something here, and making a fakey-fake copy like me. You’ll get better as it as you level up”

Felix started laughing. “Level up? What, like a game?”

“Exactly. You get to fight in your own battleground. You’re in a game.”

There was a beat of silence.

"So... Can we, like... respawn?" It was Minx who asked, uncharacteristically quiet, looking down at her hands. She glanced up briefly to see seven pairs of eyes staring right at her. "Hey, she said we're going to be fighting! I don't know if you've gotten out of your denial stage yet or not, but this is..." She took a slow breath to prevent herself from getting too worked up, "This is real, guys. We're here, and we're stuck here, and I've been here for _days_ waiting for you assholes to show up! This is super fucking freaky! We've all played horror games like this. You know what happens in horror games? Ones that you've never played before? You _die_."

"Minx," Jack raised his hand up slightly, his voice calm, feeling the tension that had been building up around her. Entire days? Really? It couldn't have been more than even two hours for him. "What makes you think it's a horror game?"

Minx crossed her arms. "The scary, unknown big bads, that hell-void that's surrounding this place. This weird warehouse thing." She kicked a stray box to the side for emphasis, and looked directly at Boxxy. "Can we respawn?"

"You're awfully grumpy." Boxxy said with a mock-pout, "But, yes. You can. Save, reload, respawn, level up. All of that fun stuff. They do want you to _have fun_. That's why they put you in a game in the first place."

"How about a name?" Minx asked, "Saying 'they' over and over is gonna get boring."

Boxxy's grin was back. It stretched a little too far across her face than it probably should have. "The Hosts. You can call them The Hosts."

Jack glanced sideways at Mark, who gave him a reassuring little thumbs-up that Jack returned. He checked around at the rest of the group. Marzia and Felix were having a hushed conversation, both seeming outwardly calm, but Marzia's grip on her staff was turning her knuckles white. Bob was actually focused on the task at hand, looking like he had genuinely accepted the situation. "Hey. The, uh... the, those over there." Wade was leaning back on his heels to look at the seven hinged boxes by the door. He pointed, redirecting everyone's attention to them. "What are they there for?"

“That’s where your weapons are! That open one is Marzia’s.” Boxxy nodded to the chest in question. Marzia perked up at the sound of her name and lightly tapped her staff on the ground. “You’ll need them in a bit,” Boxxy continued, “They’ve got a weapon, a shield, and a little tablet that you can contact each other and check your stats with. Technically,” she dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper, as if she were telling a secret, despite no one else being in the room to listen, “I wasn’t supposed to give Marzia her’s yet, but she needed it to retrieve Jack. The rest of you guys can get yours in just a second!”

"Okay, so what's stopping us?" Jack asked.

"This asshole right here is." The group turned back to the doorway Felix and Marzia had brought Jack in through. Standing by the door was a short man with dark hair and a red hoodie, gripping the arm of a figure that was shrouded in unnatural, smoky darkness.

"Aren't you--" Wade started, but the man cut him off.

"Ray William Johnson? Yeah, and this is stupid. I can't believe you brought me into existence. Me, of all people." He shoved the dark figure away from him so that it tumbled in a heap to the ground, and stalked over to Boxxy.

"Ray! Where have you been? What are you doing? They don't have any weapons yet, they don't know what to do!" She stamped her foot, childishly angry. Ray was short by comparison to the others, but he still towered over her.

“We’re speeding this up.” Ray told her. He turned and pointed at Marzia. “You, use your staff on that thing. Keep it in place.” He waved his hand down to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. “It’s magic. It’ll listen to you. Just, do it.”

Marzia turned to the figure, her brows knitted together in confusion. She tilted her staff in it’s direction, focusing hard, until it began to float a few inches into the air. She looked elated at the results, almost dropped it when she broke her concentration by smiling.

Ray gave her a thumbs up, “Good. Keep that up. The rest of you guys, go get your stuff.” He addressed the other six, who all hesitated, waiting for each other to make the first move towards the chests. They gradually made their way over, and found each chest had a name inscripted on it.

“I got a crown!” Mark exclaimed, placing the gold piece from his box onto his head.

“It’s inscribed.” Minx got on her toes to peer closer at it. She held a silver tiara in her hands. “It says ‘King Of FNAF’. Mine says ‘Queen of LetsPlays’.” She put on her crown and high-fived him. “Hell yeah!"

He ducked back down into the chest to grab his weapon, but stopped and grabbed the crown to make sure it didn’t fall off his head. “Wait…” Mark stood back, then cartwheeled to test if the crown would fall. It defied gravity and stayed right on Mark’s head until he pulled it off himself. “That’s so cool!”

“This is funny,” Wade drawled sarcastically as he pulled a pair of large hammers from the box, “I’m _so_ glad they have a sense of humor. They’re _mole hammers_ , you guys.” The hammers were nearly the same size as his arm. One was tinted blue, the other red, and the claw ends of both were fashioned into a shape reminiscent of a star-nosed mole. “I got a cape as my shield, though. That’s pretty sweet.”

“More like mole _war_ hammers, Wade.” Bob held a blunderbuss gun in both hands, weighing it carefully. It looked almost made for him. “I don’t think I even got a shield.”

Minx shrugged. “I didn’t get a weapon. Just this weird whistle thing.” She held up a pan flute that hung by a cord around her neck. It had seven pipes, each a different color.

“Gauntlets.” Felix stated simply, pulling a pair of yellow and blue armored gloves onto his hands. “I’m gonna brofist the _fuck_ outta some baddies. Oh, and a weird metal belt. It looks like--” The end of his sentence dropped off when he realized what it was. “It’s a barrel hoop. My shield is a barrel. I’m in 2012 hell.”

Jack watched everyone else with a grin. The new items were really helping them get into the spirit of things. They were all gamers, after all. Maybe they could just pretend this was a virtual reality thing. Even Minx looked like she was actually enjoying herself.

“If you could get a move on, that’d be great.” Ray called from his side of the room. There was a chorus of “right, sorry”s from the YouTubers.

“What’d you get Jack?” Mark asked, twirling a knight's sword in a lazy figure eight. Jack realized he was the only one who hadn’t opened his box.

“Oh, uh…” Jack kicked the chest open and picked up the first thing he saw. “My flat cap!” He put the hat snugly on his head, making sure a tuft of green hair stuck out from under it. “Oh, man, and a bow ‘n’ arrow! Fuckin’ sweet!” He grinned ecstatically as he drew back the string. “Nice!”

“Any day now!” Ray yelled. The shadowy thing and woken up and was trying to move, and Marzia was starting to falter with keeping it in place. The group made their way back over to him. “Ready for your first lesson in fighting?” He asked, and continued without waiting for an answer. “Rule one, don’t get attached. Remember these are _monsters_ , and they are trying to kill you. Even if it’s not a permanent death, it _will_ hurt like a bitch, and possibly cause some lasting psychological trauma.”

“Attached?” Mark snorted, “How would we get attached? They’re just shadowy things.”

Ray gave him a look, then pointed at Marzia as he walked towards Mark. “Marzia, you can let that go now. Markimoo here can deal the first attack, since he wants to be smart.” He pushed Mark to the front of the group. “Swing hard at the neck. Don’t give yourself time to think about it. Just go. Ready? One… two… three!”

Marzia relaxed and dropped the creature. It caught itself, then rolled it’s shoulders back as it stood up straighter. Mark charged forward. The creature gave a guttural scream and ran at him as well. For a moment, the smoke drifted away from it’s face. Jack heard himself gasp before he realized he knew what had happened. He saw Mark pause mid-swing, a sudden look of horror on the redhead’s face. Bob apparently noticed it too, because he raised his gun instinctively, shouting for Mark to attack.

The creature caught Mark in the throat, the sword falling from his hand. Bob fired, hitting the thing square in the back and knocking it away. “You were supposed to _attack_ , Mark!” Ray told him.

“I couldn’t,” Mark gasped and scrambled to pick up his sword and move closer to the group, “I couldn’t, I just… I know what you told me, but this is a _real sword_ , man! And that--” He pointed at the shadow that was slowly getting back to it’s feet. Smoke fizzled around the hole in it’s back, repairing the damage. Through the shade, Jack could see the tattered hems of a faded blue shirt, a crowbar held tight in one hand.

“That’s _Matthias_.”

#  **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	5. MARKIPLIER Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Markimoo in here

**Player Select: Markiplier**

#  **PAGE 1**

"No, Jack, what the FUCK?!"

The Skype call flooded with laughter as Mark's character fell off the side of the screen. He screeched in protest and slammed his hands on the arms of his chair. Even without the facecam, he could just imagine the cruel, gleeful look of victory on his friend's face.

"Man, fuck you and your booby traps." Mark said, laughing along with the others. 

"Get good, Mark!" Wade grinned as his character crossed the finish line right behind Jack's. 

Mark and Bob chimed in unison, "Shut up, Wade!" More laughter followed, but Mark's dropped out as his overhead light made a droning sound, dimming quickly before going back to normal.

"Whoa, what the hell?" He looked up, eyebrows scrunched in confusion and frustration. Hopefully, his footage wouldn't get screwed over if the power went out.

"The level hasn't even started yet," Bob said, "Don't tell me you died already."

"No, it's the lights in my house. I think the power just surged or something. Everything's off but my comp--" The lights went out. His computer buzzed and flickered before cutting off as well. "Fuck," Mark groaned and threw his head back. "Fuuuck!"

He stood up and took off his headphones, setting them on the desk as he went to go check the lights. Luckily, the sun was streaming in through the windows of his recording room, so it wasn't too hard to see. Mark toggled the lightswitch a few times, but found nothing changed. "Damn generator, probably." He sighed. If his phone hadn't been dead, he would've texted one of the guys and told them what happened.

There was supposed to have been a flashlight in one of the junk drawers in the kitchen that he could use to check the generator, but it was gone when Mark went to grab it. "That's weird. I thought I left it right here."

Something clacked behind him, and Mark whipped around, startled. Chica had wandered into the kitchen. She had her back to him. Mark forced a laugh and put his hand over his heart. "Oh, man, you scared me! Silly puppershnup, come here."

He took a few steps towards her, and Chica turned around. She had the flashlight in her mouth. "Hey! How'd you get that?" Mark reached his hand out to take it from her, but she broke into a run away from him. "Chica!" He yelled after her, "Come back here!"

Mark chased her as she darted through the halls. She almost knocked over a sidetable as she went. "Chica, stop!" He shouted, catching the table and fixing it. "Bad dog!" This was weird. Chica never behaved like this.

He heard a door slam. "What the hell?" Mark slowed his pace to a walk as he rounded the corner to his recording room. 

The door was shut tight. Soft pattering from the inside confirmed his thoughts that Chica was in there, and she had... somehow... closed the door..? Mark called out as he opened the door and slowly stepped into the room, "Chica? Puppy?"

Sure enough, his dog sat in the middle of the room. She dropped the flashlight as he entered, bouncing to her feet, wiggling her haunches up in the air, and barking excitedly. "No, I can't play right now, Chica, I'm busy." Mark sighed, reaching his hand out to pet her head. She growled suddenly, and before he could register it she had snapped her jaws at him and closed them right on his hand. He jumped back, shouting in pain, and Chica took the opportunity to run past him and out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Mark stood up and turned towards the door with a look of confusion, but he was stopped when he noticed something glinting by his computer. A mirror, full-length, frameless, leaning against the wall. He stared at it for a moment, squinting. He didn't remember putting it there. "That's weird..." He mumbled out loud as he approached it. He decided that he'd pretty much had his fill of weird shit for the day. 

His phone went off in his pocket, and he jumped near out of his skin before grabbing it and putting it to his ear without checking the ID.

"Hey-- Yeah, you're speaking to Mark, what's up?" Mark stuttered into the phone. There was silence on the other end. "...Hello?"

The sound of static gradually filling the other line probably should have been his first clue to hang up, but he was more concerned about other things at the moment. He could hear Chica's footsteps running by his door each time the noise on the line surged. "This isn't funny!" said Mark as he pulled his phone back from his ear to look at the number. His screen was completely black. A chill went down his spine as he remembered.

_His phone was still dead._

Mark put the phone back to his ear, his heart going a thousand miles an hour. "Who is this!?" He demanded. The door opened violently, slamming against the wall and undoubtedly putting a hole in it with the knob. Mark screeched as he whipped around to face it. Chica came bounding forward, an awful look in her eyes, teeth bared.

Closing his eyes, Mark put his arms in front of him defensively, bracing himself. The sound of the static became deafening, making his body feel numb, like how his arm felt after falling asleep on it. Despite that, he could still feel Chica's claws scrape his arms as she leapt on him, knocking him back and making him stumble right into the mirror.

And then he kept falling.

And falling.

And

falling.

He opened his eyes.

And found himself attached to a ceiling.

#  **CONTINUE TO PAGE 2**


	6. MARKIPLIER Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this took forever to do. Anyway, here's Markiplier part two ^^

**Player Select: Markiplier**

#  **PAGE 2**

Mark screamed. When he did, whatever force was holding him to the ceiling let go, and he was dropped unceremoniously to the wood floor. The landing knocked the air out of him. He stood up, wheezing a bit, and took a moment to check his surroundings. No physical pain, good. His phone was in his hand and unshattered, also good. It looked like he was in a house, which was... mildly comforting. He would have felt much better if he knew whose house it was. 

The room Mark was in was bare of any furniture, but in good shape. No peeling wallpaper, cracked windows, or creaky floorboards. There were two windows that daylight streamed through, and a door on the opposite wall. Mark headed towards the door, hoping to find an explanation as to what happened. 

The door led into a hallway that somehow looked vaguely familiar. It was definitely a very lived-in home. He hoped he hadn't just broken and entered in somewhere. "Hello?" Mark called, "Anyone here?"

Voice came from down the hall, behind a door. They sounded so far away that they might as well have been outside. Mark walked towards the sound, but found himself only walking in place. He frowned down at the carpeted hallway. "Fuck you, man! Let me move!" As if it were the ground's fault.

With a dramatic, exasperated sigh, Mark went back into the room he just came out of. He looked around, searching for somewhere else to go. The windows, maybe? There were two, one opposite the door, and one on the wall to his right. Mark walked forward to the window that was facing the door, and shoved it open. He moved to stick his head outside, only to smack into what felt like a wall.

Mark cried out and stumbled back, holding his hands over his nose. It wasn't bleeding, thank god, but it hurt like a bitch. What the hell did he run into? He put one hand out, slowly, towards the window.

At the barrier where inside met outside, there was a solid impasse. Completely invisible, but definitely there, and _definitely_ not budging anytime soon. Mark narrowed his eyes at it, before reluctantly moving on to the second window.

He was far more careful trying to climb through this one. Luckily, it let him pass, and he was tumbling into someone's backyard in seconds. The lawn here was just as well taken care of as the inside. This was without a doubt a house somebody lived in. Did it still count as breaking and entering if he accidentally teleported into the house? Still, he needed to find that voice. Maybe it would give him some answers as to _why_ that mirror was thinking with portals.

Mark set off to find another window that he could climb back in. There was one a few yards down, but it was shut, and curtains were drawn over it in the inside. Praying that it wasn't locked, Mark took the lower frame in his hands and tugged it upwards.

It slid open without any hesitation. Mark grinned and punched the air victoriously.

A shadow went by the curtain, and Mark nearly fell to the ground, hands over his mouth. Was that a person? Were they the source of the noise? Were they on his side? He was getting serious horror game vibes from this. If anything, Mark knew that they heard the window open. There was no going back now.

This window let him in as well. He landed on the floor with more grace than last time and looked around. A living room, probably. Further down, he could see the hallway that hadn't let him through. Fuckin' victory.

Again, the voice sounded out. There were two of them this time, much closer than before. Mark could've sworn he recognized them. Wait a second...

"Bob? Wade?" Mark called into the opposite room.

"Holy shit-- Mark?"

Footsteps came running around the corner. Bob appeared in the door opening, his worried expression briefly becoming elated as he saw Mark. "Oh, my god, dude, you've gotta come quick!"

He took off again, and Mark wasted no time in bolting after him. "Bob, wait! Where's Wade?!"

When Bob stopped in another room-- a spare room, it looked like, with a couch and a storage bench that should have been at the foot of a bed-- he moved past the doorway to let Mark in. Inside, the most blatantly obvious out-of-place feature there, was Wade. Sheepishly grinning at the two of them. Halfway lodged into a wall. 

"Dude." was all Mark could say for a moment. "Man. What the fuck did you do?"

"I don't know!" Wade insisted, "I thought I heard a noise, and I pressed against the wall to listen better, and then it just... swallowed me. I nearly fell all the way in, but Bob grabbed me. It's not letting me out."

"Does it hurt at all?" Mark asked, walking around him to get a better look at the wall. It wasn't broken at all. Wade's entire lower body, excluding a leg, and half of his arm was glitched right through the wall.

"Nah, just a bit of pressure. It's super uncomfortable, though... How are you gonna get me out?"

"Honestly? No clue. We could like, maybe break the wall?" 

A hushed voice from the doorway drew the attention of the three boys, "Don't touch the wall. Don't... fucking... touch... the wall."

Bob realized who it was first, "Minx?" He asked, but was quickly shushed.

The MangaMinx herself drew closer, keeping one finger pressed to her lips. "We've gotta get out of here, you guys." She whispered once she was within earshot. "You aren't safe. There's someone else in the house."

Mark stared at her, "What are you saying?" He kept his voice low as well, feeling the direness she was giving the situation. 

From across the house, a growling sound arose, rapidly turning into a full roar that shook the room. Wade paled visibly. "Please get me out of the wall." He pleaded. 

"I don't know how many rooms are blocked off..." Minx stated, mostly to herself, "It's too dangerous to run. We'll have to... have to..." She looked over the room, scanning for something. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the storage bench. 

"Bob," she pointed at the bench. "Open that lid. Mark, we're gonna get Wade out of here." 

The sounds of heavy step began to approach. Each footfall made the walls rumble. "Minx, what is that?" Mark asked cautiously. 

Minx glanced sideways at him, and he caught the faintest glimmer of sympathy before she looked away. "It's Ken. Your Ken. Here, grab Wade's arm. When I say, push as hard as you can, and then yank him out."

Mark could only stare at her as he braced himself against Wade's free arm. The footsteps were getting closer. Minx backed up a bit and closed her eyes, relaxing, focusing, getting her timing just right. 

"Minx, please hurry..." Wade mumbled, staring over Mark's shoulder at the opening. If there was any imminent threat, Wade would catch it first. A shadow loomed past the doorway. "Minx!"

Mark only slightly registered her tensing up as she sprang off the ground. "Now!" She shouted, getting Wade in a football tackle around the waist. Mark pushed him, hard, then dug his feet into the ground as he felt himself tip too far forward. His head hit the wall lightly, and then went right through it.

When Mark opened his eyes, all he saw was space. Flat, monochromatic, two-dimensional space. He saw his hands gripping Wade, thankfully in one piece, and Minx, who yelled wordlessly at Mark as she clung to Wade's shirt. It looked like they were both being pulled away from him. 

With a sudden burst of determination, he pulled back hard on Wade's arm and yanked all three of them back into the room. Mark stayed upright, his legs having remained out of the wall, but Minx and Wade both found themselves in a mess on the floor. "Get up!" Minx was yelling, all but flying across the room towards the storage bench. 

"Fuck-- Mark!" Wade glanced behind the man in question and grabbed his friend by the shirt, pulling him forward. Mark didn't need a second encouragement. He bolted after Wade and Minx, horribly aware of the-- the _creature_ that was just behind him. There was no way that was Ken.

"Everybody in!" Minx ordered, leaping into the open bench. Bob was right after her, followed closely by Wade. Despite it hardly looking like it could hold Minx, much less all four of them, the boys trusted her blindly. Anything to get away from the thing chasing them.

Just before Mark climbed in, he slowed to grab the cover and sneak a look behind him. To say he regretted his actions immediately was an understatement.

Horribly, in some awful twist, it _was_ CinnamonToastKen chasing them. He looked demented, half-crossed with a monstrous bear. His eyes burned black, smoking, oily tar dripping from them. Mark would've been sick if Wade hadn't clutched his shirt and pulled him down. The lid clattered shut above him.

Mark found himself drifting, floating. Wade's hand fell away, and he quickly realized he had no idea where his friends were. Or where he was. The space was far too big to be inside the storage bench, but it wasn't quite dark enough to be the void from earlier.

Luckily, thank god, thank every god he could think of, the moment ended. Mark felt his feet touch solid ground. Surroundings came into view. A bit of light shone above him. He looked up, and saw a square illuminated. Mark reached for it, grabbed the edges, pulled himself up and out and into the light. 

#  **CONTINUE TO PAGE 3**


	7. MARKIPLIER Page 3

**Player Select: Markiplier**

#  **PAGE 3**

Mark tumbled out of a wooden crate. He rolled onto the ground, and found it was cold and metallic, and covered in a very thin layer of dirt. A warehouse, maybe? There were similar crates all about him, and a large metal door off to one wall.

"Guys?" Mark called out as he sat up, suddenly remembering that the others should have been there as well. Something groaned off to his side, blocked by the crate he had pulled himself out of. Mark pushed the box aside. 

Wade was on his back on the ground, arms wrapped around himself, obviously in some sort of pain. A boot fell near his head, and Mark glanced up to see Minx, already on her feet, offering a hand to Wade. "You okay?" She asked as she pulled him to a standing position. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Wade said, "Landed wrong, is all. Did Mark and Bob make it in too?" 

Mark got to his feet as he announced himself, "I'm here." To his left, Bob was also approaching their little group, looking relatively unscathed as well.

"Minx," Bob started, "I trust you, really, but what the fuck was that? I mean like _all_ of that that just happened. Did you just teleport us with boxes?" Wade and Mark nodded and moved a little closer to him, watching Minx. Everyone wanted answers.

"Teleport is a bit of a strong word." Minx pulled a lid onto the crate that she likely had fallen out of, and motioned for the boys to do the same. "Space is, uh... thin, I guess is the best word to describe it. Space is thin in this world. Very easy to manipulate if you try. The longer you've been here, the easier it is. Uh..."

She looked at their confused expressions and shrank back into herself. "Hey, I don't really know, okay? I'm just waiting for Felix and Marzia to get back here so that we can all get it explained to us at once."

"Did you say we're in a different world?" Mark asked, pushing aside the fact that Felix was here as well.

Minx nodded, "Yeah. It's... weird to explain. But we're all trapped for some reason. We were told we'd have to wait until everyone was here."

The handle of the door creaked, making everyone jump. Minx leapt right off her box and bolted to it, shouting, "Finally!"

"Pewds! You made it!" She exclaimed as she pulled the door open all the way. Felix stood in the doorway, Marzia close beside him. She held a heavy-looking, fantastical staff adorned with spiraling wires and clear crystals. Behind the two of them, Mark could barely see the faintest tinge of green. He tapped Wade and Bob so they'd notice as well.

"Oh, and you brought Jack!" Minx continued. Hopes confirmed, Mark jumped to his feet to greet his green beacon of a friend, "Oh, man, you're never gonna believe who we found!" Minx stepped to the side so the trio could enter the room.

Jack spotted them immediately. He looked surprised only for a moment before he sprinted towards them to say hello. Mark met him halfway, and Jack pulled him into a quick hug before holding him out at arm's length. "Mark!" He exclaimed, "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Mark gesticulated wildly. "Man, what happened to you? My power goes out for five minutes, Chica locks me in my recording room, and I find these two nerds," he indicated to Wade and Bob with his thumb, "trapped in some weird ass house with invisible walls up everywhere. They told me you were spouting weird shit into the mic before your Skype cut out."

"What the fuck?" Jack looked over Mark's shoulder incredulously, and Wade and Bob both nodded in affirmation, "My power went out, too! My Skype wasn't even up when things started getting spooky! Do you guys know where we are?"

Mark, Bob, and Wade all shook their heads. Well, fuck. Mark was hoping Jack would know something. He made a note to ask him later what he meant by "spooky".

"Minx, Marzia, and Felix have been here the longest, I think." Mark said, leaning a bit to look over at them, "I stumbled across Wade and Bob. Wade glitched through a wall-- literally, halfway through a fucking wall. Then Minx actually found them at almost the same time."

"How'd you get to the elevator without Marzia's staff?" Jack asked. Mark scrunched his face up in confusion, then looked back at Wade and Bob. They both seemed just as perplexed.

"Uh, Minx just had us jump into a box. We appeared in those right there," Bob pointed at the crates they had been sitting on. "Something about space being thin. It was weird. I don't remember."

"That sounds like what Marzia told me." Jack looked back at the couple in question, as did the other three boys. Marzia was rolling her staff in her hands, talking to Minx with Felix quietly.

"Did they tell you why we're here?" Mark asked. Jack shook his head and frowned, and Mark sighed. He was really hoping for some answers, and soon. "Minx didn't tell us, either. We're waiting for someone, I think. She was super vague."

"Hey!" Mark's eyes flicked up to Felix as he spoke. He, Marzia, and Minx had moved to stand near a particularly large box. He waved the boys over, "Ready for some exposition, bros?"

"Boy howdy, am I." Mark whispered to himself lowly. Jack took the lead going over to the box, Mark following close behind with Wade and Bob.

Felix waited until they were all gathered in a circle around the box before continuing. "This is gonna be super weird probably, but I promise, she knows all the shit that's going on."

"She?" Bob looked down at the box.

Felix nudged it with his toe. "Hey, buddy? All seven of us are here. Can you explain stuff now?"

Nothing happened. Mark glanced sideways at Felix. "Just wait for it, bro." He assured him, then he tapped the box harder. "Buddy, you're making me look bad here. I know you're still in there."

"Ugh, fine!" Everyone but Felix, Marzia, and Minx leapt away from the box in surprise as it spoke. "I was just gonna wait until you got my name right!" The box began shining with light, until it was too bright to look at directly. When the light faded, a young woman in all black clothing stood where the box once was. She had a cheery disposition, her wide smile making the corners of her kohl-lined eyes crinkle slightly.

Mark recognized her instantly. "Oh, fuckin' hell." He exhaled.

"Hi!" The girl exclaimed, "My name is Boxxy, and I'll be your tour guide!"

"She's, like, twelve." whispered Bob.

"First thing's first!" Boxxy hit her hand with her fist in a very matter-of-fact way. "You guys are in trouble. Big trouble. Like, _huge_ trouble. Two of your dorks let your parallels get out of control." She looked pointedly around at everyone. "And that's _super bad_. This is usually frowned upon, but you're gonna have to kill them."

"Whoa, wait, I'm not killing anyone!" Wade exclaimed, horrified. Boxxy made a pshh sound and waved her hand dismissively at him.

"You'll be fine. They aren't technically 'real people'. Just like this isn't a 'real world'." She put finger quotes around her words. "Your only problem is that they're going to look like your friends. Two of you guys." Boxxy pointed at all of them again. She was so childishly over the top, it was hard to take her seriously. “Oh, wait… Hm… We’re missing someone.”

“Uh, no we aren’t,” Minx narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, briefly looking just as exhausted as she was back at Ken's house, “You said seven. We have all seven”

“No, no no no no. Not you. _I’m_ missing someone.” Boxxy looked around herself, but found nothing that she deemed important. “He’ll show up eventually, I guess… He better. I can’t do this _all_ by myself. Welp, looks like I might have to for a little bit. Alright, anyways, so where was I?”

Jack answered her, “Uh, we’re all fucked, and it's two of our faults.” Mark almost laughed. Way to be blunt, Jackaboy.

Boxxy perked up, “Oh, yeah! You’re gonna be trapped here-- not in this room, but in this reality-- until you can defeat the parallels. They reeeally do not like you guys. Don’t like anyone else, either. You know how many other people are here that don’t belong?”

“Matthias.” Jack stated.

“Ken.” Mark said at the same time. They both shot each other a look.

“Lots of them.” Boxxy continued. “I wanna guess like, a hundred.”

“Are they all YouTubers?” Felix asked. Boxxy tilted her head at him, thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and nodded. “Okay, so why are you not freaked out about being here? You’re a YouTuber, too, technically.”

She grinned wide at him, “Used to be. I don't count anymore, so they don't want me. I’m only here because you guys are here. I'm not really real. You were confused, you needed a guide, so you inadvertently brought me into existence. The real me, you know, Catie? She’s fine. She’s back in your world, where she belongs.”

“Reminds me of Fran Bow.” Jack mused. “Can we do it again? Bring other things into existence?”

“Sure you can,” said Boxxy, “As long as they already exist somewhere else. There’s a super thin line between actually bringing something here, and making a fakey-fake copy like me. You’ll get better as it as you level up”

Felix started laughing. “Level up? What, like a game?”

“Exactly. You get to fight in your own battleground. You’re in a game.”

There was a beat of silence. Mark shifted uncomfortably.

"So... Can we, like... respawn?" It was Minx who asked, uncharacteristically quiet, looking down at her hands. She glanced up briefly to see seven pairs of eyes staring right at her. "Hey, she said we're going to be fighting! I don't know if you've gotten out of your denial stage yet or not, but this is..." She took a slow breath to prevent herself from getting too worked up, "This is real, guys. We're here, and we're stuck here, and I've been here for _days_ waiting for you assholes to show up! This is super fucking freaky! We've all played horror games like this. You know what happens in horror games? Ones that you've never played before? You _die_."

"Minx," Jack raised his hand up slightly, his voice calm, "What makes you think it's a horror game?" Mark only stared at her in surprise. Entire days? Really? He knew she'd been here longer than him, but holy shit. He wondered if Felix and Marzia had been here that long as well. 

Minx crossed her arms. "The scary, unknown big bads, that hell-void that's surrounding this place. This weird warehouse thing." She kicked a stray box to the side for emphasis, and looked directly at Boxxy. "Can we respawn?"

"You're awfully grumpy." Boxxy said with a mock-pout, "But, yes. You can. Save, reload, respawn, level up. All of that fun stuff. They do want you to have fun. That's why they put you in a game in the first place."

"How about a name?" Minx asked, "Saying 'they' over and over is gonna get boring."

Boxxy's grin was back. It stretched a little too far across her face than it probably should have. "The Host. You can call them The Host."

Mark stiffened immediately. Shit. He had an idea before of who had trapped them here, but that just confirmed it. He looked over to see Jack glancing sideways at him, and he gave the Irishman a quick, reassuring thumbs-up. Jack hesitated before returning it. 

To his left, Mark heard Marzia and Felix having a hushed conversation. He quickly distracted himself so he wouldn't be eavesdropping. Outwardly, the couple seemed rather calm, but Marzia's grip on her staff was turning her knuckles white. Bob was actually focused on the task at hand, looking like he had genuinely accepted the situation.

"Hey. The, uh... the, those over there." Wade was leaning back on his heels to look at the seven chests by the door. He pointed, redirecting everyone's attention to them. "What are they there for?"

“That’s where your weapons are! That open one is Marzia’s.” Boxxy nodded to the chest in question. Marzia perked up at the sound of her name and lightly tapped her staff on the ground. “You’ll need them in a bit,” Boxxy continued, “They’ve got a weapon, a shield, and a little tablet that you can contact each other and check your stats with. Technically,” she dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper, as if she were telling a secret, despite no one else being in the room to listen, “I wasn’t supposed to give Marzia her’s yet, but she needed it to retrieve Jack. The rest of you guys can get yours in just a second!”

"Okay, so what's stopping us?" Jack asked.

"This asshole right here is." The group turned back to the doorway Felix and Marzia had brought Jack in through. Standing by the door was a short man with dark hair and a red hoodie, gripping the arm of a figure that was shrouded in unnatural, smoky darkness.

"Aren't you--" Wade started, but the man cut him off.

"Ray William Johnson? Yeah, and this is stupid. I can't believe you brought me into existence. Me, of all people." He shoved the dark figure away from him so that it tumbled in a heap to the ground, and stalked over to Boxxy.

"Ray! Where have you been? What are you doing? They don't have any weapons yet, they don't know what to do!" She stamped her foot, childishly angry. Ray was short by comparison to the others, but he still towered over her.

“We’re speeding this up.” Ray told her. He turned and pointed at Marzia. “You, use your staff on that thing. Keep it in place.” He waved his hand down to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. “It’s magic. It’ll listen to you. Just, do it.”

Marzia turned to the figure, her brows knitted together in confusion. She tilted her staff in it’s direction, focusing hard, until it began to float a few inches into the air. She looked elated at the results, almost dropped it when she broke her concentration by smiling.

Ray gave her a thumbs up, “Good. Keep that up. The rest of you guys, go get your stuff.” He addressed the other six, who all hesitated, waiting for each other to make the first move towards the chests. They gradually made their way over, and found each chest had a name inscripted on it.

Mark kicked the lid of his chest open. Just like Boxxy said, there were three items there waiting for him. He stooped down to grab the first one he saw.

“I got a crown!” He exclaimed, placing the gold piece from his box onto his head. Minx looked over at his words, drawing a bit closer and getting up on her toes to inspect it.

“It’s inscribed.” She said. “It says ‘King Of FNAF’. Mine says ‘Queen of LetsPlays’.” Mark glanced down to see a little silver tiara in her hands. She put it on and high-fived him, celebrating the declaration of them as monarchs. “Hell yeah!"

Mark ducked back down into the chest to grab his weapon, but stopped and grabbed the crown to make sure it didn’t fall off his head. “Wait…” Mark stood back, then cartwheeled to test if the crown would fall. It defied gravity and stayed right on Mark’s head until he pulled it off himself. “That’s so cool!”

“This is funny,” Wade drawled sarcastically as he pulled a pair of large hammers from his box, “I’m _so_ glad they have a sense of humor. They’re _mole hammers_ , you guys.” The hammers were nearly the same size as his arm. One was tinted blue, the other red, and the claw ends of both were fashioned into a shape reminiscent of a star-nosed mole. “I got a cape as my shield, though. That’s pretty sweet.”

“More like mole _war_ hammers, Wade.” Bob held a blunderbuss gun in both hands, weighing it carefully. It looked almost made for him. “I don’t think I even got a shield.”

Minx shrugged. “I didn’t get a weapon. Just this weird whistle thing.” She held up a pan flute that hung by a cord around her neck. It had seven pipes, each a different color.

“Gauntlets.” Felix stated simply, pulling a pair of yellow and blue plated gloves onto his hands. “I’m gonna brofist the _fuck_ outta some baddies. Oh, and a weird metal belt. It looks like--” The end of his sentence dropped off when he realized what it was. “It’s a barrel hoop. My shield is a barrel. I’m in 2012 hell.”

Mark grinned. For a moment, things didn't seem so bad. It was like a huge LARP adventure, almost. But of course, he had to be reminded that this was serious, and there was the imminent threat of one of them getting hurt.

“If you could get a move on, that’d be great.” Ray called from his side of the room. There was a chorus of “right, sorry”s from the YouTubers.

Mark noticed that Jack was the only one who had yet to open his box. “What’d you get, Jack?” Mark asked as he twirled his own weapon, a knight's broadsword. Jack blinked at him, before suddenly realizing what Mark was referring to.

“Oh! Uh…” Jack opened the chest with a bit of a laugh, and bent down to grab something, his eyes lighting up upon seeing it. “My flat cap!” He put the hat snugly on his head, making sure a tuft of green hair stuck out from under it. “Oh, man, and a bow ‘n’ arrow! Fuckin’ sweet!” He grinned ecstatically as he drew back the string. “Nice!”

“Any day now!” Ray yelled. The shadowy thing and woken up and was trying to move, and Marzia was starting to falter with keeping it in place. The group made their way back over to him, Mark in the lead. “Ready for your first lesson in fighting?” He asked, and continued without waiting for an answer. “Rule one, don’t get attached. Remember these are _monsters_ , and they are trying to kill you. Even if it’s not a permanent death, it _will_ hurt like a bitch, and possibly cause some lasting psychological trauma.”

“Attached?” Mark snorted, “How would we get attached? They’re just shadows.”

Ray gave him a look, then pointed at Marzia as he walked towards Mark. “Marzia, you can let that go now. Markimoo here can deal the first attack, since he wants to be smart.” He pushed Mark to the front of the group. “Swing hard at the neck. Don’t give yourself time to think about it. Just go. Ready? One… two… three!”

Marzia relaxed and dropped the creature. It caught itself, then rolled it’s shoulders back as it stood up straighter. Mark charged forward, sword at the ready. This couldn't be too hard, right? The creature gave a guttural scream and ran at him as well. For a moment, the smoke drifted away from it’s face. Mark froze mid-swing, recognizing the features that had been previously clouded. Somewhere behind him, Bob shouted something.

Mark choked as the creature's fist connected with his throat. The sword flew out of his hands, and he skidded painfully along the ground. The shadow went for another blow, but was thrown into the wall by a sudden burst of gunpowder. Mark looked up to see Bob holding a smoking blunderbuss. “You were supposed to _attack_ , Mark!” Ray yelled.

“I couldn’t,” He gasped, hurriedly picking up his sword and crawling to his feet, moving closer to his group of friends for safety. “I couldn’t, I just… I know what you told me, but this is a _real sword_ , man! And that--” He pointed at the shadow that was slowly getting back to it’s feet. Smoke fizzled around the hole in it’s back, repairing the damage. Through the shade, Mark could see the broken metal of a crowbar, a light blue shirt with tattered hems and 'Team Edge' printed on the front.

“That’s _Matthias_.”

#  **END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter one is totally done. I apologize for how clunky and dialogue-heavy it seems; I am making this primarily as the script for an upcoming game I'm gonna be creating.


	8. Authors note. The adventure ain't over yet!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ramble a lot, there's a summary of what i said at the bottom in bold

Alright so, first of all, I apologize for not updating in forever. I've been trying to decide which direction this fic is gonna go it for ages, as the game I'm writing it for has like 50 ways to play. After a while, having "Go to Page 7" or "Go to Page 29" is going to get suuuper confusing, especially since I'm trying to write two different viewpoints.

SO PROBLEM SOLVING TIME what is most likely going to happen is this (but don't exactly count on it because I'm brainstorming as I write this): I break this fic into two (or more) separate works, just all in the same series. The game itself has six "parts" to it, so I could make a new work for each part, but of course, the parts are going to be a little different depending on how you play the previous one so _hhhhhhfuck_. The easiest way to write this would be to write out each route fully and have two versions of all seven endings one can get (one for each POV), but that would take out the CYOA aspect I wanted to keep in there, and it'd probably be super boring if you going in KNOWING what ending you're going to get. I really want to write something that is worth following along the adventure and gets people hyped up for seeing the game.

Alright. Okay. I think my best option is to just make two works, a full CYOA version of the story how I wanted it, only splitting the two different perspectives apart. So now Jack gets his own, and Mark gets his own. And as usual, most of the chapters they are together in will stay the same so you aren't forced to constantly flip back and forth between the two works so you can get every little detail. Just like in the game, you'll be able to get all of the story elements you need even if you only play one POV, but there is some room for replayability, as Mark and Jack do have separate little adventures. There, that's the final plan. Donezo.

Some further things will change as well, not all of it is too important, but here's the biggest thing: Tyler will be replacing RJW. Yeah. I never wanted Ray William Johnson to be in the story anyway, and I still think he's SUPER cheesy to be adding him in there (and I think there's also a shitload of drama with him but idk what it is) but the reason I added him was because I wanted people who USED to be huge Youtubers but are no longer on Youtube to be the Mentors. Tyler, despite regularly appearing on Mark's channel, is technically not a Youtuber, so in a way, he will fit the criteria that I need for the Mentors. Boxxy will remain unchanged. 

Speaking of Tyler, the addition of the rest of Teamiplier (Amy, Kathryn, Ethan, etc) and even Robin on Jack's channel has kicked this story's ASS mainly in the game department. There are SO MANY NEW CHARACTERS. Even Matt and Ryan replacing Kevin on the Game Grumps has got me all turned around trying to fix things I had planned for the story. This is 100% a me problem, as I understand things will change (mark's fuckening hair) and people will come and go, but that stuff kinda threw a wrench into the progress of this story. Another thing that threw it in is the acknowledgment of Anti on Jack's channel.

Obviously, the villains of the game are Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. I was planning on having Mark being a little more genre-savvy in that aspect, but keep it mostly a secret that he knows who the Big Bads are, but now that Jack is openly aware of Anti being a thing, that's also something I need to rewrite. I don't want it to be in-your-face obvious who the bad guys are, but yknow the dark sides are real popular so it will be hard to keep it hidden. I will probably move lonelygirl15 up more to be The Dragon for the evil trio instead of just a minion or whatever I had her as before. She also gets her own little... arc or whatever, so it does make more sense to make her be a more plot-relevant character. Also, if you don't know what "The Dragon" is, it's basically a character that first SEEMS like they are the Big Bad, but actually they are working for the Big Bad and the heroes have to get through them before they can reach the real enemy. Think of it like Darth Vader and Palpatine, kinda? Or... Doc Scratch and Lord English. 

Anyways, that's all!! Thank you guys for your kind comments during this whole adventure, and keep your eyes peeled for the revised editions of the story. I'll update this work for the last time once I post the new versions so you guys can stay informed.  
See y'all later!

**tl;dr**

**Sorry for not updating, I was having issues with the story itself and how I wanted it to pan out.**

**What will happen: I'm rewriting this thing into two separate works, one for Jack and one for Mark. You won't miss anything huge if you only read one POV, but the boys will occasionally have separate adventures if you wanna check that stuff out. The choose-your-own-adventure aspect will also remain because that's what I wanted to be the main appeal of this fic.**

**More changes: I'm adding characters and moving others around. Tyler is replacing RayWilliam Johnson in the fic. Ethan, Kathryn, Amy and Robin will be added to the fic. They will not have big roles, but they will be included alongside the other YouTubers that will appear in the story/game. Matt and Ryan will also be replacing Kevin in the Game Grumps chapter, which hurts my heart to do but I want to keep it as up-to-date as possible*.**

**Additionally, Darkiplier and Antisepticeye's role as the main villains will try to be more of a secret. Lonelygirl15 will, for the most part, appear to be the Big Bad until probably halfway through the story/game before Dark and Anti get revealed.**

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me. I will be updating this one more time with links to the new versions of the story.**

**See y'all later!**

*this does not include Mark's hair. His hair is staying red for the story and I swear to god I will fly to LA and fight him myself if he changes it again. I've been working on the designs for this game since he was Pinkiplier and his rapid color-changing hair and then SHAVING HIS BEARD is part of what put me off doing any more artwork designs for a while.


	9. 9/2/17 update

To quote myself in the last chapter/update:  
"Tyler, despite regularly appearing on Mark's channel, is technically not a Youtuber"

GUESS WHAT, TYLER GOT A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT SO F U C K ME I GUESS. lmao but anyways. This fic, this story, this plotline is dead. I'm rewriting it entirely. ENTIRELY. The main core idea will remain the same, but everything else is essentially being thrown back to square one. I don't know when you're going to get the newest update, I know don't when I will actually begin the process of restarting this, but I do want you to know that it's happening.

The idea of this game is something very important to me and it's survived so far through a lot of change. Since I first thought of it, I've graduated highschool and moved across the country, and in less than a month I'm moving BACK across the country. So there's no way I'm just leaving the idea to die.

Part of me wants to delete this, but I'm decided against it. I don't like a lot of the things that I put into this, and I feel my writing style has changed since I first started. I also don't know if anyone is still following this at all, either, but I like the idea that there is someone, so I'm leaving this up for them.

Thank you for sticking with me through this. I can't wait to see you guys soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting this from both Mark's and Jack's perspectives, and there will be multiple "pages" where the perspectives will mesh together. You guys can vote for who's perspective you'd like to see first, though!


End file.
